Kages and the Sage
by Tonlor
Summary: Naruto and Tsunade meet with Mei for a meeting about the future of their villages, that quickly falls apart. NarutoxTsunadeXMei Rated M for sexual acts and foul language.


**Kages and the Sage**

**~A/N~ Request by Challanger. Naruto, Tsunade and Mei, this world is set at no particular time. I will make hints to post war but as I don't know whether Tsunade or Mei will survive or die it's all so that clearly makes this ****NON-CANON.**

* * *

Naruto was on the verge of falling asleep as he and Tsunade waited for the fifth Mizukage, a woman named Mei, to show up. He had heard she was very beautiful but he would let his eyes decide that for him.

"What is taking this Mei woman so long?" Naruto asked looking to Tsunade.

"She is still recovering from the post war like me. She is probably taking it easy," Tsunade replied.

"If she takes as long as you to heal that's gotta be sad you're old" Naruto said laughing. Tsunade glared at Naruto but let it go.

"Are you saying I'm old?" a voice asked as the doors opened. Naruto thought his jaw hit the ground. This was the Mizukage; she was a fucking babe. Her auburn hair reached all the way down to her ankles and her emerald eyes were locked on him. She was slender but not too skinny; she wore a rather beautiful blue dress that stopped just after her knees. Naruto looked at her surprised to see just how attractive she actually looked.

"No he was calling me old," Tsunade replied seeing Naruto was still staring at her.

"So you must be Naruto Uzumaki then yes?" Mei asked.

"Yeah first in line for the seat of Sixth Hokage," Naruto said standing to shake Mei's hand.

"Well aren't you a handsome young man," Mei said with a sly smile. Mei took a look at Naruto. The first thing she noticed was his bright yellow hair and strong blue eyes. Eyes that had seen more pain than his years let on.

"Umm thanks," Naruto replied sitting back down. And their meeting began; Naruto did his best to pay attention and learn what he could from Tsunade and Mei's conversation. He gave a light sigh and leaned back in his chair losing his interest in their long tedious meeting.

It seemed like hours passed as they talked about a lasting peace and even possibly a permanent alliance between the two villages.

Mei and Tsunade both noticed that Naruto had drifted away from their conversation. The started to whisper over jokes they could pull on the young boy.

Mei gave a wink to Tsunade before she turned her attention to Naruto whom she could tell was miles away. "So Naruto how about we spend the night together?" Mei asked with a sly grin on her face. Tsunade's jaw went slack she didn't think that she would use that as a joke.

Naruto sat up looking at her. "What?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me…" Mei said still smiling.

"I have no idea what to say to this," Naruto said blushing. Mei moved over to him her hand went to his manhood stroking him slowly through his orange pants.

"Oi you're going too far," Tsunade growled. Mei smiled and continued to rub over his manhood through his pants.

"He doesn't seem to be telling me to stop," Mei replied before she turned her attention back to Naruto. "And damn you're quite big," Mei smiled.

Naruto finally regained himself and grabbed Mei's hand pulling her off him. "I would not do something like that here," Naruto said.

"We could go to a bedroom," Mei coyly winked. Naruto paused again his mind rolled over her words trying to decipher is she was lying or actually wanted to sleep with him.

"Are you serious here or are you still just fucking with me?" Naruto asked.

"I was fucking with you at first but after I felt that bad boy I'm willing," Mei replied moving to the door. "oh Tsunade you can join if you want,"

"Yeah that sounds like fun," Naruto said getting up.

"What is wrong with you two?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Mei asked.

"Come on Tsunade she wants to fuck me I'm not passing up on that," Naruto blurted pointing at Mei whom posed in the doorway. Her back against the door one leg raised her hands about her head as she pushed out her chest. Tsunade gave a sigh rubbing her eyes.

"I never should have introduced you two," Tsunade said.

"So is that a 'no' for a three way?" Mei asked. Naruto shrugged and moved towards Mei taking her hand before they left. Tsunade sighed again she couldn't lie she wanted to relieve some stress.

* * *

The door slammed shut and Mei found herself pinned on the bed her hands held down by Naruto's as he kissed her neck. Mei started to giggle lightly feeling Naruto's lips and tongue on her neck; she moved her knee to his groin rubbing it over his restrained manhood. Naruto gave a light groan but continued to kiss her neck starting to lightly suck leaving a red mark. Naruto moved his hands from Mei's wrists to the hem of her dress; he looked to her for a moment before he pulled down her dress to see her breasts. Mei blushed seeing Naruto stare at her scantly clan tits; after a moment Naruto moved his hands to her bra and quickly removed it.

"You like them?" Mei asked still blushing. Naruto nodded moving in; he locked his lips around one of her nipples sucking at it lightly while he ran his tongue around it. Naruto felt a pair of hands run up his back and around his neck; the hands pulled off his coat then moved down his black shirt.

"Glad you could join us," Naruto said looking at Tsunade.

"I couldn't pass up on this," Tsunade replied. Naruto felt himself get pulled down onto the bed; he found himself pinned under Mei and Tsunade. Their hands made short work on his shirt and pants; both of them stopped seeing his freed manhood.

"Even bigger than I thought," Mei said kneeling before his cock. Tsunade knelt as well both of them started to lick over his large manhood. Naruto watched as the two started to work on him; Tsunade worked from head to base while Mei worked from balls to head giving him everything she could.

Tsunade acted faster than Mei and wrapped her lips around Naruto's head starting to take his cock into her mouth. Mei moved her focus to Naruto's base and balls giving them special attention; her hands on the other hand moved to Tsunade pulling off her kimono blouse.

Tsunade pulled of Naruto cock; the two looked at each other as they came to the same idea. Naruto looked in confusion until he felt her cock get pressed in between their breasts. Mei and Tsunade started to tit fuck him; each time his head would push between their tits one of them would give his head a lick or a kiss.

"Shit I can't last with this," Naruto groans nearly at is limit. Tsunade laughed as they continued to rub their breasts over Naruto's impressive cock. Naruto held out as long as he could but their constant pleasure was too much for him; He lost it and shot is seed out coating Mei and Tsunade's breasts.

"Wow so much," Mei said. Tsunade leaned in licking the cum off Mei's breasts; Once done Mei did the same. Tsunade removed what clothing she had left before she got on top on Naruto; Mei shed he clothes and moved towards Naruto's face.

"You want to eat me?" Mei asked.

"Hell yeah," Naruto said. Tsunade started to rub her wet entrance over Naruto's cock while Mei sat over his face placing her womanhood just above his mouth. Naruto quickly started to lick at Mei's pussy while Tsunade started to slide him into her.

"You cock is so thick Naruto," Tsunade moaned feeling her walls stretching to accept his size. Mei moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue assaulted her pussy.

"Oh fuck Naruto!" Mei cried out; Tsunade ran her hands up Mei's body until she reached her neck. Mei leaned in their lips met and a vigorously lustful kiss started up. Naruto started to thrust up into Tsunade; He placed his hands onto her hips helping her bounce. Mei moaned into Tsunade's mouth feeling Naruto's tongue flick over her clit.

"Oh Naruto don't stop," the two cried out in unison both of them quickly coming to their first climax. Naruto moved one of his hands to Mei's pussy; he slid two of his fingers in rubbing her inner walls. Tsunade was the first to climax her walls tightened around Naruto's cock causing him to burst from the sudden squeeze. Mei quickly followed them as she climaxed from Naruto's skilled tongue.

Naruto gave Mei's ass a spank to let her know he wanted her to move. Mei and Tsunade started to switch their spots. "No I want you two to lay on each other," Naruto said watching the two Kages. Mei shrugged and laid down onto the bed; Tsunade crawled over her slowly kissing her way up Mei's body. Naruto watched until Tsunade was completely over Mei; he moved in lining his cock up with the brunette beauties pussy.

"Oh yes fuck me Naruto," Mei begged. Tsunade silenced her with a lusty kiss that Mei quickly returned. Their lips meshed together as Naruto pushed into Mei's pussy; she moaned loudly into Tsunade's kiss feeling her walls stretch.

"Fuck Mei you're tight," Naruto said starting up his thrusting; her tightness was going to make him lose it quickly. Naruto moved one hand to Tsunade's pussy shoving in three fingers getting a loud moan from her.

"Don't stop," they cried together both of them nearing their second climaxes. Mei reached her climax first; her body seized up as she had her orgasm. Her back arched as the waves of her euphoric pleasure continued to wash over her.

Tsunade climaxed next her juices soaked Naruto's fingers; She moaned loudly before collapsing onto Mei. Naruto managed to hold off his eruption and continued to fuck Mei's delightfully tight pussy.

"Oh I'm not done yet," Naruto said starting his thrusts up again. Mei lost it instantly she moaned with each thrust she was completely lost. Tsunade turned around and started to lick at Mei's clit while watching Naruto's impressive member fuck Mei.

Mei came to her senses only enough to see Tsunade's pussy in her face. She instinctively started to lick and finger her. Tsunade moaned instantly not expecting her to start eating her out. Naruto pulled Tsunade up enough to kiss her; their lips pressed together and their tongues quickly started to wrestle each other.

Naruto felt his limit fast approaching and he had no way of holding off this time. He cam straight into Mei's pussy feeling her with his seed. Mei climaxed for a third time as Naruto filled her; Tsunade didn't last any longer and climaxed onto Mei's face.

Naruto pulled out of Mei and dropped back into a chair he was completely exhausted. Mei and Tsunade weren't fairing much better but both wanted more.

"Naruto fuck me again," Tsunade begged moving and sticking out her ass for him.

"No fuck me Naruto," Mei begged doing the same. Naruto stood and clasped his hands together summoning a Shadow Clone.

"You don't get to know which one is the real one," the Naruto's said in unison and they walked up behind Tsunade and Mei. A wicked idea came to both of them; their lined themselves up and shoved into their asses.

"Oh fuck Naruto!" Tsunade groaned feeling Naruto nearly tear her ass opened.

"Fuck yes!" Mei cried out as Naruto stretched her ass to fit his cock.

"Yeah you like that cock don't you," the Naruto's spoke. Mei said nothing and just moaned more and more; Tsunade wasn't much better she gripped the sheets still trying to get use to Naruto's cock in her ass.

"Oh Naruto!" Mei cried out; Naruto picked up his pace into her now slamming into her with everything he had.

"I hope you're ready Tsunade," Naruto said starting to pump into her; Tsunade nearly cried out in pain feeling Naruto brutal fuck her ass. The Narutos both started to reach their limit the tightness of the two kages asses were too much for them. Mei's eyes rolled back as she climaxed yet again; Her ass clamped down onto Naruto's cock causing him to lose it and erupt into her ass.

"Oh Fuck," Mei moaned out. The Naruto fucking Tsunade reached his limit as well spraying his seed into Tsunade's ass.

The Naruto's backed up and one vanished in a plume of smoke. Tsunade and Mei both laid on the bed exhausted and happy. "You two enjoy me?" Naruto asked sitting into the chair once more.

"Very much so… we have to do this again very soon," Mei said beckoning Naruto over to the bed. Naruto obeyed and laid down in between the two woman. Tsunade on his right and Mei on his left both of them curled up next to him their hands intertwined on his chest. Naruto couldn't help but grin fairly proud of himself.

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this sorry it took longer than I expected to finish having to work around a new job.**

**P.S. I am currently not accepting any Requests I have several lined up and I am unsure when I will get those out. I will let you guys/gals know when I open my requests again.**


End file.
